


Wish

by gurajiorasu



Series: Twelve Fics For Ohmiya SK's Twelfth Anniversary [4]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 13:31:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3136214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gurajiorasu/pseuds/gurajiorasu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I met a genie and he said I can ask for one wish."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wish

“I had a dream,” Ohno started, “I met a genie and he said I can ask for one wish.”

Nino kept focusing on his breakfast, “Then?”

“I asked for you,” Ohno smiled proudly, thinking that it’s the most romantic thing someone could ever tell to his lover.

But apparently, Nino didn’t think so, “Moron. You should have asked for money or anything else.”

Ohno frowned. He really expected that Nino would at least happy about that, “But I want you, why should I ask about anything else when all I ever wanted is you?”

Nino wiped his mouth and stared right to Ohno’s eyes, “Because you’ve had me since the first time we met. That’s why.”

Now Ohno wished he could ask the genie to stop the embarrassing blush that crept up his face.


End file.
